You're still here
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Traducciòn JackxCarly Fic posterior a la batalla con los Dark Signers. Aún sigues aquí. Si no puedes recordarme.. entonces, déjame ser tu salvador. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

_N/T:¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!_

_Este es mi primer ff traducido del inglés al español. Y elegí este porque CarlyxJack es mi pareja favorita de este fandom._

_El trabajo original le pertenece a__** dearharuki,**__ yo sólo sirvo de mediador. Así que siéntanse en la libertad de escribir un reviews, que yo los haré llegar a su autor original. Escribirlo como si se dirigieran al autor, que yo se los mandaré traducidos y yo les devolveré la respuesta en español a ustedes n.n._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

o&o&o&o&

AÚN SIGUES AQUÍ..

y yo esperaré por ti para siempre, mi amada.

**RESUMEN:** Después de la batalla con los Dark Signers, Jack intenta desesperadamente seguir adelante con su vida.. lo único con lo que él cuenta es con un par de gafas. Después de una visita casual al parque, en la que pretende olvidar sus recuerdos, él está seguro de haber visto a la mujer de la que se enamoró hace tiempo, intentando por todos los medios hablar con ella. Sin embargo, ella parece no recordar nada de cuando eran amigos –incluso amantes –de pertenecer a los Signers y, en realidad nada de sí misma. Desesperado por hacer que vuelva a ser la misma Carly que él conoció, comienza su misión.

**OPERACIÓN: **Hacer que los recuerdos de Carly regresen.

¿Lo logrará? ¿O la Carly que mira no es la Carly que él conoció?

O&o&o&o&

**You' re still here Cap. 1 "Para verte de nuevo". **

Micaídamellevaráhastaabajo. (1)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo YGO 5D's de ninguna forma. Si lo hiciera, Carly no hubiera muerto y Jack realmente se hubiera convertido en el King Dark.

O&o&o&o&

"_Te amo, Jack Atlas."_

Él se arrodilló, bajo el oscurecido cielo y aquellas luces púrpura, cerrando sus puños mientras intentaba por todos los medios no derrumbarse. No podía creerlo.. que ella realmente se hubiera ido. Había intentado todo, pero fue incapaz de hacer que regresara.

Seguía ahí, como era el deseo de ella, pero se sentía incompleto. Como si alguien hubiese tomado su propia vida. Su corazón se sentía vacío, como la expresión de su cara.

Él quiso empatar el duelo, así ambos perderían al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué, entonces, Carly le habìa regresado la estrategia, infrigiendo sòlo daño a sì misma?

Lo único que ella deseaba era vivir una vida feliz en donde Jack fuera amado por todos, ¿era mucho pedir? Y él deseaba hacer todo eso por Carly, la chica con la que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida, pero ahora todo eso se había ido por el caño.

"_No quiero.. no quiero herirte o que cualquier otra persona salga lastimada por mi culpa"._

Jack suspiró, sus párpados se sintieron pesados gracias a las severas lesiones que el duelo le provocó. Las heridas comenzaban a afectar su cuerpo, de tal manera que no podía moverse; sin embargo, no sabía si era por eso que colapsaría o simplemente porque estaba agotado para llegar a su D-Wheel y reunirse con el resto del grupo, quienes quizá celebrarían su victoria. ¿Victoria? Él no encontraba nada de victorioso en ese duelo. No encontraba nada de felicidad para celebrarlo. No cuando el amor de su vida se había ido, yéndose tan lejos de él.

Mientras se acunaba en el suelo donde estaba sentado, comenzaba a sentir que toda razón para seguir viviendo simplemente se había extinguido de su corazón.

"_Si realmente me quieres.. por favor, termíname con tus propias manos"._

Tenía que ser fuerte. Por él. Por su adolorido corazón. Por ella. Tenía que satisfacer su deseo de querer ayudar a salvar el mundo. Realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella. Todo…

-¡Atlas Sama!

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido mientras miraba algo en la televisión, encontrándose en su sillón de siempre. Cuando la miró, notó que estaba molesta, sus labios formando una línea y su mirada tan pesada y sólida como una piedra.

Ignorando la atmósfera tensa que se percibía en el aire, le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, provocando que la mujer comenzara a enfadarse.

-Estos últimos días.. ¡no ha hecho absolutamente nada! Permaneciendo sólo en su casa..- su voz se desvaneció, pronto su mirada de enojo fue reemplazada por una de tristeza. –Ignorando a todos cuantos puede.. preocupando a sus amigos.. preocupándome.. ¿Está todo bien, Atlas Sama?

Se impresionó por sus sentimientos, aunque realmente no los necesitaba.

-Estoy bien.- respondió, cuando muy en lo profundo, su corazón roto le dijo que era un mentiroso. Que estaba sufriendo.. no podía pensar en nada más.. y todo simplemente por una chica.

-Quizá.. debería salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco, Atlas Sama- la inquietud se reflejaba en su voz.

Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que la mujer no había creído ninguna de sus palabras. Cambió su cómoda posición en el sillón, asintiendo, indicando con ello que la había escuchado y que haría lo que le proponía. Probablemente lo que necesitaba era salir por un momento.. para distraerse.

Cuando se puso de pie, Mikage le ofreció su 'Gabardina de Rey', misma que se negó a poner, diciendo que se encontraba a gusto sólo con lo que llevaba puesto –una simple camiseta negra y sus pantalones del diario – queriendo pasar desapercibido. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, una vez fuera del edificio se preguntaba a dónde podría ir ese día. (2)

**Parque de diversiones.**

Jack trataba de entender por qué sus pies lo habían llevado automáticamente allí, ese mismo lugar donde había ido un día con.. ella.

Sus dientes se apretaron por no haber podido ayudarla, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado por no poder superar a la reportera, contentándose con ser lo que ella deseaba que fuera. Pero, ¿cómo podía estar contento cuando sus pensamientos, sus sueños, todo a su alrededor llenaba sus pensamientos de ella, del duelo que sostuvieron, de cuando se marchó estando entre sus brazos.. por no hablar de las visiones?

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente, asegurándose de ya no pensar en ello. Apenas había pasado un mes desde que todo volvió a la 'normalidad' o por lo menos bastante cerca de lo normal. Para su desilusión, los Dark Signers –principalmente Carly – no regresaron después de que los Signers ganaran la batalla. Eso era lo que más anhelaba.. basándose en las palabras que Rex Godwin les dijo a los Signers antes de que fueran a Satélite.

Suspiró al mirar a la gente que pasaba a su lado, decidiendo que sería solamente una pérdida de dinero aventurarse solo.. cuando en eso, sus ojos se encontraron con un deslumbrante cabello verde oscuro. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se apresuró a comprar un boleto, corriendo hacia la entrada e intentando buscar con la mirada a su alrededor para encontrar de nuevo ese estilo de cabello.

Parecía tan similar.. como el de..

-¡CARLY!- gritó sobresaltado, haciendo a un lado su orgullo. Lo único que le importaba era asegurarse de encontrar a la dueña de ese cabello.

Se percató de que a quien buscaba se encontraba en la sección de comida, corriendo hasta allá. Pero se paralizó cuando quedó detrás de ella. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que qué había hecho para regresar? ¿Que cómo es que seguía.. viva?

-Carly..- llamó, con voz segura y sosegada mientras le tocaba simplemente el hombro.

La chica saltó por el susto en un acto reflejo, girándose y tirando su helado encima de la ropa del rubio.

Un tic nervioso en el ojo de éste.

-¡Ah, lo-lo siento, señor! ¡Yo-yo no quise.. yo no quise hacer eso!

Jack suspiró profundamente, al momento en que movía de un lado a otro su rostro y alzaba su mano para indicarle que dejara de disculparse. Interiormente se alegraba de que la chica no hubiese cambiado en nada.

Carly pareció no entender el gesto, dándolo a saber con un juego de pestañeo. Jack se percató de que realmente no había cambiado en nada.. la misma ropa, la misma voz, los mismos lentes.. se sonrió mentalmente. Era grandioso verla otra vez, siendo la misma despistada de siempre.

-¿Hum?- sus palabras nuevamente arrastradas. –Si no te molesta que te lo pregunte.. ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Y su misma sonrisa mental desapareció en el momento en que escuchó esa pequeña pregunta.

_Ella.. ¿ella no me recuerda?_, pensó.

Se sintió como si alguien le hubiera disparado en el corazón.

-¿Tú.. no me recuerdas?- su voz sonó tan apagada, al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de culpabilidad que se dibujo en el rostro de la chica y que hacía un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, algo más que él no vio.

-Soy.. Jack Atlas, ¿en verdad no te acuerdas.. de mí?

-¿J-Jack Atlas?- su mirada se tornó ahora en una de desconcierto. –Lo siento, pero no me suena de ninguna parte.

En ese momento el corazón de Jack se hizo pedazos…

**CONTINUARA…..**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Aquí vamos! ¡Este es mi primer fanfic con continuación :3! Me divierto de lo lindo escribiendo, y espero subir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que pueda. Me disculpo por no escribir capítulos tan largos, ¡eeehh! Probablemente también les parezca que voy demasiado rápido, pero quise sacar el primer capítulo lo más pronto posible. ¡prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo y mejor!_

_Si tienen una sugerencia o crítica, ¡siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguir un Jack perfecto (sé que Carly no tiene mucho protagonismo en este capítulo).. pero al menos espero que hasta el momento haya hecho un trabajo decente. Simplemente me imagino qué difícil sería superar el primer amor. Eso ha sido realmente problemático para mí –suspiro–._

O&o&o&o&

_N/T:_

(1)Por lo que veo, después del título del capítulo, **dearharuki **escribe una frase. Yo lo escribí con el mismo formato que el autor n.n También, no quise traducir el título del ff y conservarlo tal cual. Pero, traducido sería algo así como: **Aún sigues aquí**.

(2) En la parte donde describe la ropa que Jack lleva, utiliza una palabra que es _tanktop. _Me quebré la cabeza buscando qué diablos es eso, al final decidí traducirlo como _camiseta_, teniendo en cuenta que el contexto indica que el deseo del rubio es pasar desapercibido. Si alguien sabe lo que significa, por favor decírmelo XD.

_Me he quedado sin aliento después de traducir esto, pero creo que al final ha valido la pena n.n_

_Sin más comentarios, sólo recordarles que dejen un review. Nos harán felices por ello y no pierden nada XDD._

_Matta au!_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/T: ¡Hola, gente bonita! Aquí estoy de regreso con esta traducción y.. algo triste. Yo sé que han leído el ff y en verdad, que hacer una traducción no es nada fácil. Creo que eso por lo menos es para que dejen un comentario, ¿no lo creen? Tanto como si les gusta o no, háganlo, por favor._

O&o&o&o&

A Ú N S I G U E S A Q U Í;

y no quiero que me olvides, mi amada.

- - - - - - - - - -

Se sintió como si alguien le hubiera disparado en el corazón.

-¿Tú.. no me recuerdas?- su voz sonó tan apagada, al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de culpabilidad que se dibujo en el rostro de la chica y que hacía un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, algo más que él no vio.

-Soy.. Jack Atlas, ¿en verdad no te acuerdas.. de mí?

-¿J-Jack Atlas?- su mirada se tornó ahora en una de desconcierto. –Lo siento, pero no me suena de ninguna parte.

En ese momento el corazón de Jack se hizo pedazos…

- - - - - - - - - -

C A P Í T U L O D O S; para iluminar tu mundo. (1)

contodoloquehesalido;

Jack no estaba realmente seguro de qué era lo peor. El pensamiento de perderla de nuevo o la posibilidad de que ella se olvidara de su existencia. Después de todo lo que pasaron.. ¿¡simplemente lo había olvidado?! Si su corazón no fuera tan sentimentalista, la agarraría por los hombros y la agitaría como un tonto, en castigo por olvidarse de él. Pero sabía que hacer eso sólo conseguiría asustarla.. sobretodo porque desconocía quién era él.

Suspiró.

Quizá era mejor seguir deprimido sabiendo que jamás volvería a verla que encontrarse con que ésta no le recordaba.. pero rápidamente, se deshizo de esos pensamientos. ¡No, sin importar qué, Jack se sentía contento de que la oji negra estuviera bien! Su felicidad.. estaba en las manos de ella.

Y por lo mismo era tan fácil que se rompiera.

El rubio notó que la chica comenzaba a estar inquieta ante el silencio que se imponía entre ambos, mientras luchaba con sus emociones que le indicaban que seguramente Carly sólo había perdido temporalmente la memoria.. que su amnesia no duraría eternamente. Que lograría enfrentarse a ese dilema. Simplemente comenzaría poco a poco. No debía ser tan difícil como aparentaba serlo.. si tan sólo no estuviera tan enamorado.

Finalmente, entendía lo que era tener un amor no correspondido. Por lo que veía, cualquier sentimiento de Carly hacia su persona se había ido al caño junto con todos sus recuerdos.. fue como una flecha atravesando su corazón. ¡Ay!

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Ella estaba con bien. Estaba viva. Entonces, podía estar satisfecho.

Era tan mal mentiroso.

-Ya veo.. realmente.. estas bien..- hizo una pausa, le costaba tanto formar las palabras delante de ella.

¡Pero si él era el (ex) Rey de los Turbo Duelos, por el amor de Dios! ¡Debía tener la confianza necesaria para eso! Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse nuevamente como un adolescente.

-¿Te gustaría.. que fuéramos a dar un paseo?- pausó de nuevo. –En compensación por la mancha de helado en mi ropa.

Después de escuchar su comentario, Carly se rió nerviosamente al momento en que se llevaba una mano a la nuca, para después asentir ligeramente, indicando con eso que estaría feliz de acompañarlo.. si con eso él ya no la culpaba de la mancha.

Primera fase completada.

El rubio suspiró al darse cuenta de que Carly se encontraba intimidada como para pronunciar palabra alguna, así que con la vista recorrió el lugar rápidamente. Estaban en un parque de diversiones.. y no hacía ningún mal a nadie el que paseara con Carly, como lo hicieran la primera vez. A lo mejor y eso ayudaba a que sus recuerdos regresaran.. poco a poco.. si esta era la chica de quien estaba enamorado.

A pesar de que físicamente se parecía a la Carly que conoció.. no podía asegurar que fuera la misma.. y no podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad ante tales pensamientos negativos. Estaba dudando de ella…

Jack recordó que la vez anterior, Carly se encontraba 'excitada' o 'asustada' en la mayoría de los juegos.. y él estaba demasiado preocupado, deseando apresurarse a ponerle fin a ese día – ahora, se sentía de otro modo, listo para disfrutar con Carly –.

Decidió torturar a la pobre muchacha que seguía inquieta como para hacer conversación, mientras le seguía para dar 'UN' paseo, en el que jamás especificó que no se subiría a algún juego.

"_Desde que comenzamos a salir, solíamos ir a al Bungee"._

Notó el terror en el rostro de las chicas de adelante, y se hizo el desentendido detrás de sus gafas ante los movimientos reiterados de negación por parte de ella, suplicando por saltarse aquella parte del paseo, pero sin ser capaz de expresar su objeción.

Jack ignoró su silenciosa súplica de ir a otra parte y la tomó del brazo, arrastrando a la renuente muchacha de subir a donde ella pensaba que podría significar su muerte. Era bueno saber que aún lograba recordar el terror que sentía hacia esa atracción en particular. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"_¡Yo escogeré una vez más! ¡Tu verdadero destino!"_

-!!!!!!!!!!

Un fuerte chillido se escuchó cuando la anterior chica muda salpicaba saliva al gritar, la presión de ir cayendo mientras la soga elástica abrazaba sus piernas. La próxima vez que pusiera sus manos en ese rubio, ¡pagaría por hacerle acompañarlo a esa trampa de muerte humana!

Como se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ahora la soga la tiraba hacia arriba, volando aún más, por lo que volvió a gritar. Ese no era su día.

Primero, se encontraba con ese tipo sexy que parecía conocerla de antes, aunque ella no lo reconocía en lo absoluto. ¿Quizá de los muchos trabajos de reportera de los que fue despedida? Después, derramó su helado que **ya** había pagado sobre la ropa del chico, siendo afortunada de que fuera lo suficientemente oscura como para no dejar mucha evidencia de su postre. Entonces, él le exigió que, en pago por estropear sus ropas, le acompañase a dar un paseo por el parque de diversiones… al principio no le importó, pero si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, seguramente lo habría rechazado.

Algo en su mente le reprochó, mientras era nuevamente tirada por la cuerda y lloraba una vez más, diciéndole que de cualquier modo terminaría acompañándolo.. para conseguir respuestas.

Él parecía conocerla de alguna parte… y últimamente su mente había estado confundida. Todo lo que alcanzaba a recordar era dónde vivía, cómo manejar un automóvil, de cuando dejó su trabajo como reportera –que, incluso, en primer lugar, no recordaba siquiera haber firmado algún contrato – y algunos detalles pequeños sobre sí misma acerca de lo que le gustaba o disgustaba, etc. Otros tantos que no podía recordar, como los relacionados con su niñez, y las cosas que la llevaron a vivir en esa ciudad, en primer lugar… ¿o ella era originaría de ahí?

Toda esa presión atmosférica alrededor suyo no le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos y más cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza que llegaba poco a poco.

No, definitivamente, no era su día.

¡Lo único que había querido era alimentar a los patos!

Pero TENÍA que haber querido algo frío y delicioso y TENÍA que encontrarse con ese tal Jack Atlas…

Volvió su rostro para intentar ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo el chico, notando como la presión parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo, cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a la nada. Seguramente, contaba con intestinos de acero.

Le puso mala cara mirándolo brevemente, antes de que la cuerda volviera a tirar de ella y de sus labios volviera a salir un chillido más, borrando completamente el mal gesto cuando alcanzó la barandilla, respirando pesadamente y diciéndole al encargado que se sentía como muerta.

Jack pronto se le unió, ella le miró con recelo al notar un brillo de burla en sus ojos. Y decidió que odiaba a todos los hombres atractivos, rubios y oji violetas cuyo primer nombre era Jack.

_Mi verdadero deseo es que seas amado por todos y que seas realmente un rey que hace feliz a todos._

Después de subirse al Bungee, él se preguntaba a dónde podría pasar el resto de su paseo… Carly parecía haber perdido todo nerviosismo por su presencia debido a la adrenalina; haciéndole sentir victorioso, pero el saber que aún le faltaba un largo camino para hacer volver a Carly le producía una sensación de.. furia.

Suspiró una vez más al momento de inspeccionar su alrededor, debatiéndose entre subir a otro juego o darle un respiro a la chica. Se volvió a mirarla, aún respiraba un poco agitada, se imaginó que era porque estaba ya desacostumbrada a tener tanta 'excitación' rodeándole.

-Yo..- ella contuvo un lloriqueo. –Espera..- hizo otra pausa para tomar aire. –quiero ir a la Casa de los Espejos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, aceptando su propuesta, decidiendo que tenía el semi-derecho a escoger su próximo destino… aunque su forma de respirar le hacía preocuparse por ella, pero se esforzaba por no demostrarlo. Como se encontraban caminado, se decidió por comenzar una pequeña charla.

-Así que.. ¿qué haciendo por aquí, Carly?

La chica se encogió de hombros, muy típico de ella, inspeccionando frecuentemente el mapa que adquirió en la entrada a fin de asegurarse de no perderse.

-Simplemente… quise ver los animales que de vez en cuando aparecen por aquí.- si le decía que quería alimentar a los patos, seguramente él no la tomaría en serio… si es que la tomaba en serio desde un principio.

En respuesta, él rió bajo.

-Que.. interesante. ¿Quizá también alimentas a los patos?- sus labios dibujaron una sola línea.

¿¡Cuánto era lo que sabía acerca de su persona?! Era como si él la conociera más de lo que ella misma se conocía.

-…

Recordó su plan acerca de intentar sacarle algunas respuestas, pero quizás era mejor no contestar las preguntas que él le hacía.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí, Jack?

Él se sobresaltó por la pregunta, esperando que olvidara esa pequeña indiscreción, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía decirle simplemente: 'Antes de que murieras, yo me quedaba en tu departamento y eventualmente, me enamoré de ti.' Y mucho menos que se convirtió en una Dark Signer y que después había terminado sólo en polvo…

-Era… uno de tus colaboradores. Te vi y pensé simplemente en decirte 'hola'.

"_Brillante, Atlas. Realmente, muy brillante."_

Carly pareció creerle, pues cuando se dio la vuelta le sonrió, parándose frente a él, mientras sostenía el mapa detrás suyo.

-Perdóname, pero no te reconocí desde un principio- ella arrastró las palabras, haciendo una pausa, intentado proseguir con la conversación. Él espero pacientemente. –Es extraño… parece que no puedo recordar nada… como si no pudiera recordar lo que hice ayer… o el día anterior a ese…

Jack frunció el ceño, mientras ella lo miraba directamente al momento de decirle aquello.

-Yo… pienso que algo debió haberme pasado… pero no sé qué es… ¿hay algo que sepas?

"_Sí",_ pensó bastante afligido, "_Yo sé todo lo que te pasó_."

-Lo siento. No sé nada. Después de que dejaste el trabajo no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, hasta ahora.

Ella pareció meditar sus palabras.

-Ya veo… es… una lástima.

Un peso en el pecho hacía que Jack deseara que las cosas fueran fáciles de decírselas, pero permitirle conocer que él sabía lo que pasó con ella… y él quería lo mejor para ella, pero sólo estaba ahí, parado en silencio, sabiendo que el decírselas sólo la agobiarían… y realmente, todo aquello le disgustaba tanto.

Finalmente, ella había regresado. Y él estaba dispuesto a esperar con tal de volver a estar a su lado.

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas misteriosas, la agarró por la muñeca, conduciéndola hacia la casa de los espejos, mientras se permitía un diminuto: '¡SÍ!'

-Yo te ayudaré a recobrar la memoria, Carly- murmuró sin que ella lo escuchara. –Te ayudaré a regresar a este mundo.

"_¡Lo haré! ¡Como que me llamo Jack Atlas!"_

_Notas de la autora: ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Capítulo 2 de la historia!__ :) Intenté hacer un capítulo mucho más largo… pero no soy de las personas que escriben más de 1500 palabras…je, je. Si alguien tiene una idea, sugerencia, crítica, háganmelo saber. _

_Durante 1 ó 2 capítulos más, pasearemos con ellos por el parque, para después comenzar a dar forma al resumen que leyeron en el primer capítulo. No se preocupen, no voy a desarrollar las cosas TAN rápido, ¿eh?_

_Estoy de buen humor como para hacerlo mucho más… diferente que el primer capítulo. Quiero agregarle un toque de humor, pero ¡hay que tener presente que para Carly, él es un completo extraño!_

(1) El título da pie a una expresión que Jack tiene, la cual es: "I'll help you light your memory back, Carly." Que traducido literalmente sería algo así como: "Te ayudaré a iluminar tu mente de regreso, Carly."


	3. Chapter 3

A Ú N S I G U E S A Q U Í;

Por eso jamás te permitiré ir.

-Yo te ayudaré a recobrar la memoria, Carly- murmuró sin que ella lo escuchara. –Te ayudaré a regresar a este mundo.

_N/A: Comprendo que no he podido ponerme al día con esto en meses__ (N/T y esto es realmente cierto, ¡no actualizaba desde junio!) ¡quiero que sean comprensivos conmigo, pues sufro un bloqueo para este ff y, además ya no estoy tanto por el fandom de YGO 5Ds! Tengo que admitirlo, la nueva temporada me mató. Me parece que es un esfuerzo pobre por darles su merecido a la organización de los Dark Signer. Sin embargo, esa es una opinión muy personal._

_No obstante, intentaré seguir adelante sin dejar que las cosas anteriormente dichas me depriman. Con toda honestidad, ya me he olvidado de cómo debía seguir con esta historia, así que tuve que re-leer los capítulos anteriores para hacer éste. Si no es lo que esperaban, me disculpo. De todas formas, intentaré ligar el Jack de este capítulo con el Jack de los anteriores lo mejor que pueda. He recibido algunas críticas al respecto y aunque no puedo hacer mucho tocante a ello, no me cae mal que lo hagan; ya que así puedo saber si mi esfuerzo es un total fracaso o no._

_Quiero que tengan presente que este ff tiene tintes de AU. Y por eso, ¿qué creen? Voy a incluir un KiryuxCarly, sólo para el drama. Ya sé que lo único que desean es ver lo qué pasa entre la parejita principal y yo lo complico y lo complico. Pero es que sería injusto que solamente fuera un JackxMikage._

_¡Una cosa más! Me disculpo por cualquier error de gramática que puedan encontrar. Simplemente quédense con el flujo de la historia. ¡Que lo disfruten XD! (N/T: eso tb va por mí n.n)_

CAPÍTULOTRES;

Para comprender tu destino.

Mehacequererinvertirlo;

Él miró el simple pedazo de papel que se encontraba entre sus manos, mostrando el número de teléfono, con una escritura demasiado desordenada. Este pedazo de papel era el único lazo que tenía para seguir en contacto con ella. Pero eso era mejor que no tener nada. Para ser honestos, se preguntaba el por qué, en primer lugar, se lo había dado. Para ella, él no era más que un simple extraño. Para él, ella era su primer y único amor.

Notó que se estaba haciendo tarde, lo supuso por el simple hecho de que el cielo se oscurecía. Los hermosos fuegos artificiales saltaban al cielo. Odió el molesto ruido que provocaban cuando estañaban, pero a juzgar por la cara que ponía su compañera, supuso que eso no le afectaba, aunque él sentía que le reventaban los tímpanos.

-¡Jack! ¡Los cielos están llenos de pirotecnia!

Estuvo tentado a decirle que él no estaba ciego y que dejara de decir cosas tan obvias, pero mejor mantuvo la boca cerrada al darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba mucho más a gusto en ese momento, que comparada con su manera de actuar de todo el día. Parecía más.. calmada, más tranquila e incluso su presencia ya no le incomodaba.

Se recompensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí..

Pensó que no era necesario decir nada más, podría continuar así, con el simple hecho de que Carly estuviera a su lado, a la izquierda, con los constantes cambios de colores y formas reflejados en su rostro.

La manera de actuar de ella era como la de un niño, sus ojos chispeaban de puro deleite, al momento en que juntaba sus manos, como si los fuegos artificiales fueran la mejor cosa que este planeta podría ofrecer.

-Olvidé cómo era observar los fuegos artificiales.. ¡Me siento como si esta fuera la primera vez!

Sabía que _/su/ _Carly habría dicho lo mismo, sintiéndose tentado a darle un beso, pero él no era necio. Ellos todavía eran prácticamente extraños, y ella ya había aplastado su llave de la esperanza; sin embargo, esa misma esperanza no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin antes luchar.

Sentía que se enternecía con sólo notar esa mirada sincera en su rostro. Supo que no importaba cuánto lo deseara, no podía pasar la noche a su lado.. como amantes.. tenía que recordar que debía tomarse el asunto de manera lenta, a fin de controlar las mariposas que descansaban en su estómago, a la espera de saltar con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz. (1)

¡Oh Dios! ¿Acaso él se estaba convirtiendo en un simplón enamoradizo? Tenía que irse, rápidamente, antes de que su orgullo se hiciera pedazos.

-Carly.

Ella apartó la mirada del cielo y al momento de contestarle le miró.

-¿Sí?

-Acabo de recordar que tengo otras cosas que hacer y debo irme.

No pudo decir si ella estaba contenta o triste, pues su rostro permanecía indiferente.

-¿De verdad? Es una lástima.

-Me preguntaba, si pudieras darme tu número para seguir en contacto. Si eso no te ofende.

No sabía si se había escuchado demasiado ansioso al pedirle eso. Se preguntaba si se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado rápidas, tan acostumbrado a que se le clasificara bajo la creencia de que ÉL, Jack Atlas, era un hombre que no podía ser paciente si el mundo parecía ir demasiado lento. Pero él quiso intentarlo.. por el bien de Carly.

-En lo más mínimo. Con que no me vayas a invitar a la Casa de los Sustos o algo por el estilo..

Él buscó en su bolsillo, sacando un recibo arrugado, mientras Carly sacó una pluma de su bolso, intercambiando sus números de teléfono bajo el cielo lleno de colores. Él no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

Bueno, si ella no estropeaba el momento.

-..¿Vas de compras a CUTESY KURIBOH? (2)

Típico de Carly.

-¿Atlas Sama?

Sus orejas se alzaron con la voz que entraba al cuarto, sin molestarse en buscar para saber de quién se trataba. Para él, el portador de la voz estaba evidentemente claro, y honestamente deseaba que le dejara en paz para ordenar sus pensamientos con respecto a lo sucedido el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, tuvo presente que ella estaba preocupada por su bienestar, y no quiso inquietarla aún más.

-¿Sí?- levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de la peli azul, su dedo pulgar alisaba inconscientemente el recibo que estaba sosteniendo.

Ella parecía estar nerviosa como para acercarse, jugando con el cinturón de su falda. Y a propósito, ella lo miraba como si le tuviera miedo.

-¿Todo está bien?

Él le levantó una ceja, pero sólo cabeceó al dirigirse hacia la ventana, fuera de su mirada. Ella agradeció que su humor hubiera mejorado.

El cuarto se llenó de una atmósfera de tensión; pero él no sentía ninguna necesidad de hablar de sus emociones, ni deseaba saciar su curiosidad. Le obvio la situación con un gesto de sus ojos, como dando a entender si había algo más.

-Noté.. que le cayó bien tomar aire fresco, Atlas Sama. ¿Ha sucedido algo bueno?

_Pues, sí;_ pensó. _Vi por primera vez en varios meses a Carly._

-Sólo me reuní con un viejo amigo, eso es todo.

Ella suspiró llena de alivio, y reunió el valor para avanzar algunos pasos hacia él. Escuchó el movimiento, volviendo su mirada hacia Mikage, mientras se preguntaba qué seguía haciendo ahí. Cuando la chica estuvo directamente frente a él, posó su mano en el hombro masculino en un gesto de confortación, pero él lo tomó como una señal que delataba su vulnerabilidad. En contestación, él ignoró su gesto, preguntándole si ya había cumplido con su trabajo de inspección.

-Atlas Sama, es bueno tener de regreso al rey en su trono. Usted parece.. estar mucho mejor.

Tenía que reconocer sus palabras, si no lo estuviera entonces él no sería el rey después de todo.

La condujo hacia fuera, mientras le explicaba que necesitaba un tiempo para estar a solas. Ella se inclinó humildemente y se marchó.

Miró directamente el pequeño pedazo que se encontraba en su asiento, preguntándose qué haría con el. Quería llamarla lo antes posible, pero lo último que deseaba era dar la apariencia de estar demasiado desesperado. Si había algo de verdad en su argumento, era que no quería que Carly pensara n él como un joven desesperado por conseguir una novia lo más pronto posible. Tenía, tristemente, que ponerse en sus zapatos. Pensar como ella pensó en él, como un anterior empleado en la rama del periodismo.

Sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensó. Necesitaba idear un curso de acciones a partir de ahí y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a su mejor amigo. Mañana iría a visitarlo. Claro, después de una buena noche de descanso y una ducha fría por la mañana, lo que le serviría para despejar su mente.

-

-

-

-¿¡Para que, dime francamente, quieres abrirle los ojos a Carly, tan obsesionado con hacerle RECORDAR?! Jack, eso es una misión imposible.

La última cosa que Jack quería escuchar era una disputa por parte de Crow acerca de sus pensamientos, cuando él únicamente había ido para hablar con Yusei y no con el peli naranja. Tristemente, Yusei no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Asumió que salió para comprar un nuevo equipo, y Crow no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en esos momentos.

-Mira Jack, estoy muy contento por ti, pero necesitas pensar racionalmente. ¿No crees que debe existir una RAZÓN por la que ella perdió la memoria? O los dioses aman escoger a la pobre muchacha o era algo que ella deseaba que pasara.

Al escuchar la teoría de Crow, Jack no pudo darle una respuesta,. ¿Por qué Carly perdió la mayoría de sus recuerdos después de que resucitara? ¿Alguien estaba jugando con ella como si fuera una estúpida muñeca Barbie? También pudiera ser que se tratara de un suplente perfecto, aunque a Jack le había gustado pensar bien de ella. Debía tener una razón para olvidar todo, pero él no necesitaba deducir el POR QUÉ su memoria se había ido por el caño, sino conseguir que sus recuerdos volvieran.

-Mira- dijo, observándole duramente. –No necesito razones. Quiero que recupere sus recuerdos. ¿Me ayudaras o no? Si no, le preguntaré a Yusei.

Crow suspiró al notar que él veía el suelo de manera sombría.

-Supongo que puedo ayudar. No quieres parecer insistente, ¿cierto?- Jack asintió en contestación. –entonces, eso significa que necesitas llamarle en esta semana. Si lo haces más tarde, ella probablemente se olvidará de quién eres NUEVAMENTE y te considerará un acosador, de esos estúpidos cretinos. Y francamente, yo no la culparía de que pensara eso.

Jack reveló un tono de advertencia y desaprobación, mientras le daba una indirecta de que se guardara sus pensamientos sólo para él y que fuera al grano.

Captándola, Crow se rió nerviosamente, alejándose un poco de Jack.

-Ahaha.. no que ella pensara realmente eso o algo similar- las orejas de Jack no le creyeron , pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto.

Crow prosiguió con su respuesta.

-Yo le preguntaría simplemente si quiere tomar un poco de café o algo, como mañana. O quizás el día después de. O quizá nada. Viejo, debiste haberte enamorado de la pobre muchacha antes de que muriera.

Jack quiso objetar a sus palabras, mal defenderse, pero sabía que eran ciertas. Siempre la había visto como alguien con quien podía hablar sin que le juzgaran. Más precisamente, como amigos. Ella probablemente no quiso enamorarse de él en el proceso. Sabía que se sentía atraída hacía él, pero no sabía que tan profunda era esa atracción hasta el incidente en el helicóptero.

También se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba angustiada cuando se presentó ante él como una Dark Signer, a juzgar por cómo le respondió. Pero él ya no quería pensar en ello. Debía estar muy feliz.. ella debía estar contenta por cómo le iban las cosas en la vida y por eso se había olvidado completamente de él.. Sin embargo, algo más se le vino a la mente.

_Pero entonces.. para buscar mi verdadera felicidad, tuve que hacer una mala elección._

_¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? ¡Todos tenemos el derecho de ser felices!_

Y lo comprendió.

-Crow, yo voy a hacer todo para que se acuerde. Entonces.. razonaré con ella. Le explicaré.. Le diré.. sobre nosotros- el duelista le sonrió a su amigo en contestación, dándose la vuelta, mientras parecía estar orgulloso de la decisión definitiva de Jack.

-Me alegro, Jack- hizo una pausa para cambiar de tema rápidamente. –Ahora que lo pienso, ¡sal y consigue una pizza! ¡Tú pagas!

-Pero yo no TENGO dinero para..

-¡No seas tonto!- Crow le interrumpió, tomándole del brazo para sacarlo del edificio. –Tienes la opción de pegarle en los 'huevos' si no quiere darte una rebanada gratis.

Quiso golpear a Crow por ser tan estúpido, pero finalmente él le había ayudado a ver las cosas de manera diferente. Le había reafirmado sus objetivos, y lo que haría una vez se hicieran realidad. Si es que alguna vez se cumplían.

-

-

-

-¿Estás diciendo que puede ser posible?

Yusei asintió en contestación, miró la taza de té que Mikage le ofreció por ser un invitado de honor. Después de oír por Crow que Jack lo había ido a buscar, decidió ir a verlo personalmente, pues parecía ser de muchísima importancia. Sin embargo, él no se había asustado tanto como Crow al escuchar que Carly había vuelto a la vida.

Jack se preguntaba simplemente cuántas cosas de importancia no había escuchado mientras se encontraba demasiado ocupado hundiéndose en el pesar de la muerte de Carly. Él no sabía que tan extraño era escuchar que un viejo amigo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se preguntaba si existía algo más de importancia que él debía saber. Sin embargo, recordó que era mejor enfocarse en el asunto que traía entre manos.

-Sí, Kiryu también ha regresado y con la misma situación de Carly. También fue difícil de convencerle de su vida pasada, pero poco a poco él ha comenzado a recordar. Pienso que fue gracias a que todavía nos recordaba de los días del Team Satisfaction, pero no recordó nada más de eso. Carly, sin embargo..

-..No recuerda casi nada. ¿Piensas que debe de haber una razón para que haya diferencia entre ellos?- Yusei estaba de pie en silencio, mientras parecía estar pensando detenidamente en ello.

Jack se percató de que él no sabía el cómo o el por qué Carly había perdido su memoria. Pero si tan sólo descubriese cuál era el origen de esa situación, entonces encontraría una solución.

-Jack, todo lo que puedo decir es que sería bueno que fueras a hablar con Kiryu. No puedo decirlo con toda seguridad, pero quizá.. no exista ninguna conexión. Quizá solamente sea el azar- hizo una pausa cuando le notó serio y apesadumbrado, para mirarlo. –Quizás era su destino olvidarse de ti. Olvidar a quien significaba todo su mundo.

-¡Que el destino se condene! ¡Yo voy a hacer que recobre la memoria!

Se encontraba molesto con ellos. No había ido con Yusei y Crow para escuchar sus opiniones. Había ido por un consejo. Y no necesitaba que le recordaran que en parte él mismo tenía la culpa. Lo sabía, y no quería ni tenía la fuerza para ello.

Yusei suspiró en contestación.

-Jack, simplemente ve y busca a Kiryu. Es lo mejor que podrías hacer, estoy seguro que él no se ha olvidado de sus amigos.

Jack siguió el consejo del duelista, dirigiéndose a la dirección señalada. Se imaginaba que, conociendo al chico, en esos momentos se encontraría en alguna cafetería, pues ya era casi la hora del almuerzo.

Pero en lugar de ver a Kiryu solo como él esperaba, le notó acompañado de alguien más. Más concretamente, de una chica. Y, para ser más específicos, con Carly. Y parecía, sin duda alguna, que él estaba COQUETEANDO con ella. Y la pobre, dulce e inocente de Carly que fácilmente caía en las trampas de cualquiera que fuera guapo. Ése era su lado _otaku_ interno, y Jack dudó que eso se muriera junto a sus recuerdos.

-¿Cómo es que una chica tan encantadora se encuentra sola?

Pudo escuchar que Carly tartamudeaba mientras aparecía un sonrojo en su rostro. Se figuró que la chica agradecía que sus horrorosas gafas le cubrieran la mayor parte de su cara.

-Y-yo sólo vine por unos dulces.

-¡Oh! Déjame ofrecerte algo más dulce que lo que hay en esta tienda.

-Kiryu, Carly. Jamás me imaginé que estuvieran aquí- sus labios se torcieron ligeramente después del comentario, mirando a Kiryu. Éste se dio cuenta de que se sentía celoso.

No podía pedirle ayuda, no cuando sentía esa sobre protección hacia Carly. Dios sabía que deseaba que de entre todas las personas del mundo, Kiryu hubiera sido el último en cruzarse en el camino de la chica.

Kiryu ignoró esa mirada, mientras descansaba su codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla sobre su puño.

-¡Vaya, Jack! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

Carly se sobresaltó, por no decir otra cosa, preguntándose el cómo estos dos hombres tan apuestos se conocían. Estaba a punto de cuestionárselo cuando Jack contestó.

-Kiryu, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado. Discúlpanos, Carly.

Entonces, Kiryu le hizo un gesto amable a ella, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que regresarían pronto. O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, aunque a juzgar por la actitud de Jack, comenzaba a dudarlo.

-

-

-

(1)En esta parte, se utiliza un verbo que es _wanted_. Que puede traducirse como querer o desear, sin embargo el verbo en inglés da a entender algo que se desea desesperadamente. ¡Esa frase me encantó! Jack y su pensamientos pornosos XD.

(2) CUTESY KURIBOH, según yo sería algo así como: ADORABLE KURIBOH.

-

-

-

_Esto tomará mucho tiempo para explicarlo. Quería hacer más largo este capítulo, pero pensé que debía terminar el asunto más adelante. _

_No quiero escucharme tan desesperada, pero me gustaría que me dijeran honestamente qué piensan sobre el fic ahora. Por ejemplo, si les ha gustado el rumbo que ha tomado la historia y sobre la manera en que están interactuando. Pero sobre todo, quiero oír la crítica sobre sus personalidades. ¿Jack sigue siendo igual que antes? ¡Háganmelo saber!_

_Si hay alguien que sigue esto y que lo ha agregado a sus alertas/favoritos, por favor dejen un review. ¡Aunque estoy siendo hipócrita cuando digo esto, porque YO HAGO EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA COSA! (¬¬) Pero, significaría mucho para mí. Sin embargo, no los voy a forzar o algo por el estilo. Así que no se preocupen._

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

_¿Quién la entiende, no? XD Después de tantas notas no me deja mucho espacio. Sólo agradecerles por sus comentarios, espero que para estas fechas ya algunas de ustedes tengan las respuestas, las que me falten, por favor espérenme un poquito. Dearharuhi no ha contado con mucho tiempo debido a los exámenes y yo estoy a punto de cambiarme de casa. Lo que sí ya adelantó, es que va a hacer un capítulo de navidad.. aunque no me especifico si iba a ser especial o dentro de la misma trama.. disculparme si el cap. no está traducido para esas fechas u.u_

_Matta au!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AÚNSIGUESAQUÍ;**

y yo estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti.

- - - - - - -

-¡Vaya, Jack! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo te van las cosas?

Carly se sobresaltó, por no decir otra cosa, preguntándose el cómo estos dos hombres tan apuestos se conocían. Estaba a punto de cuestionárselo cuando Jack contestó.

-Kiryu, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado. Discúlpanos, Carly.

Entonces, Kiryu le hizo un gesto amable a ella, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que regresarían pronto. O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, aunque a juzgar por la actitud de Jack, comenzaba a dudarlo.

- - - - - - -

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Bien, ¿esta actualización tan rápida es debido a todos los meses de atraso que tengo? Je, je Sin embargo, en mi Navidad los tendré presentes, chicos. ¡Agradezco a todos los que han leído&soportado&y dejado un comentario para apoyar esta historia! Ustedes son los que me dan la motivación para seguir adelante con ella._

_¡Hay una pequeña referencia a Navidad dentro del capítulo para quienes esperan celebrar la fiesta :)! (Ésta es una de mis favoritas). Y probablemente seguirá para el próximo capítulo._

_¡Ah! Y me gustaría dar gracias a __**KandraK **__por la sugerencia de la escena de la torre. Y siento que debería de mencionar apropiadamente el hecho de que __**Elsa Agabo **__está traduciendo esta historia al español. Tengo el link en mi perfil para que lo chequeen, si lo desean. En verdad que se está 'luciendo' con su trabajo. Me siento honrada de que lo esté haciendo. __(N/T: n//n)._

-

-

-

Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I feel it won't do. -Hero by Nickelback. (1)

-

-

-

**CAPÍTULOCUATRO;**

**Para controlar estos sentimientos**

**esoscelostantontos;**

Un par de manos se asieron con fuerza de la baranda, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron por efecto del sol. Estaba intentando controlar su enfado, esos… sentimientos de celos que estaba experimentando. En toda su vida, los únicos que conocía revoloteaban alrededor de Yusei, quien había resultado ser mejor que él mismo, aunque tiempo después Jack había alcanzado la cima. Después ese sentimiento fue remplazado por la arrogancia, pero también desapareció cuando Yusei le derrotó, así como tras conocer a la dulce e inocente Carly.

Sin embargo, él se sentía celoso una vez más. Y no era en un asunto tan sencillo como el Duelo de Cartas o algo por el estilo. Se trataba tan sólo de una chica común y corriente, tan común y sin embargo, más cercana que cualquier otra. Jack no sabía qué tan posesivo podía ser con Carly hasta ese encuentro en el café, viendo a Kiryu coqueteando descaradamente con ella, mientras ella parecía encantada de que la estuviera cortejando, cayendo en la trampa de su expresión tan adorable.

Sabía que debía tranquilizarse. Jack Atlas no perdía tan fácilmente el control de sus sentimientos. El había aprendido a agradar a la muchedumbre, a no mezclarse con ellos.

Aún se le hacía difícil contenerse, en especial con lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía que decírselo, pero ¿cómo?

Había pensado que el venir a esa torre, la misma donde él se había jurado cambiar, lo tranquilizaría. Pero, en cambio, empeoró sólo su humor, dejándolo con un sentimiento de desesperación. Se sentía tan débil, tan perdido, como si aún siguiera siendo el mismo niño que vivía en Satélite antes de conocer a Yusei y a Crow. Se odió. Se odió por no pagar la deuda que tenía con la chica que robó su corazón. Entonces, él gritó, mientras golpeaba la baranda de acero, ignorando el dolor de sus puños, esforzándose por contener sus emociones.

Decidió que era mejor pensar en los buenos tiempos, en pensamientos más felices. En los días anteriores a que aparecieran los Dark Signers, días en los que Carly vivía, en los que era tan afectuosa. Cuando ella todavía estaba enamorada de él, pero él la había alejado, actuando de manera áspera y fría. Comportándose como un necio.

Ahora se encontraba pidiendo que los sentimientos de ella regresaran, como sucedía en las películas de héroes. ¿Ellos siempre conseguían tener un final feliz, o no? Aunque él no había sido en sí el protagonista de ese final, pero si que había tomado partido en ese duelo que cambió el destino, participando y dando lo mejor para ayudar en su victoria a Yusei. ¿No hacía eso de él un héroe? ¿No hacía eso que tuviera derecho a un final feliz? Sin embargo, el destino había decidido ser cruel con él. Carly había regresado, si es que realmente era la verdadera Carly –él quería creer que sí, que SI ERA CARLY, sin sus anteriores sentimientos, pero lo era; aunque fuera un pobre esfuerzo por convencerse–. Odiaba ser paciente, siempre teniendo que esperar a que las cosas buenas llegaran a él, cuando su vida entera había sido como una montaña rusa.

Había perdido a sus padres, quienes eran dos de las personas más importantes en su vida. Había perdido su _status_ como el Rey de los Duelos, lo que él más valoraba y apreciaba; hasta que fue derrotado y todo eso cambio. También… también la había perdido. La había perdido en la lucha contra los Dark Signer, la perdió por culpa de ese estúpido duelo destinado. Había perdido su primer amor.

Un grito de enojo escapó de sus labios, cuando cerró sus ojos con firmeza, intentando no pensar. Parecía que sólo hacerlo le hería y le encolerizaba más. Culpó a Kiryu por ser un completo y absoluto idiota. Culpó a Carly por ser tan ingenua; por olvidarse, incluso, de lo que sentía por él. Pero lo que más odiaba era… sus labios formaron una línea al tratar de olvidar cuál era la verdadera razón. Quizás si él fuera más como Yusei… quizás… sólo quizás…

Pero no había sido un verdadero héroe…

-¡No!- agitó su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, tratando de sacarlo de su mente. –Es inútil hacer comparaciones. Inútil…

-

-

-

Ellos estaban en el callejón que estaba detrás del café, justamente en donde se encontraba el basurero del mismo. Kiryu no tenía la menor intención de recordar los viejos tiempos al lado de Jack, y mucho menos con ese 'fragante' olor a desperdicios que se percibía; aún así, intentaba seguir pareciendo amistoso, evitando demostrar su desdén.

-Jack, de todos los lugares privados que pudieran existir... ¿por qué tenías que escoger hablar aquí?- había una sonrisita socarrona dibujada en sus labios y la manera en como pronunció el 'aquí' había sido de la manera más sutil posible, de tal forma que Jack sobre entendiera que él no deseaba hablar en semejante lugar. Por otro lado, el rubio pensaba que sería fácil que el otro se acostumbrara, ya que así era como solía oler Ciudad Satélite.

Jack ignoró su comentario, como siempre era su costumbre, y gruñendo por lo bajo.

-No juegues al inocente conmigo. Tú bien sabes qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí- sus ojos se sesgaron al tiempo de mirar al peli platinado, su expresión se endureció aún más al tratar de leer sus pensamientos. Pero con esa mirada y gestos tan tontos que demostraba tener Kiryu en su rostro, todo esfuerzo era en vano.

-¿Por qué debería de saberlo? Pude haber sido su líder alguna vez, pero eso no significa que sepa todo lo que haces- él estaba evadiendo la pregunta del rubio, y ambos lo sabían. No se sentía a gusto, en su interior había un sentimiento de no QUERER contestarle. Para ser sinceros, eso no era asunto suyo. Kiryu era un hombre libre y como tal podía hacer lo que quería.

Jack, en contestación, simplemente suspiró.

-Mira… no estoy aquí para pelear contigo. Simplemente dime lo que quiero saber.

'Antes de que te muerda y te despedace la garganta', quiso agregar, pero sabía que no era muy sabio decir eso. Al contrario de Crow, él podía controlar su enojo… bueno, un poco.

De pronto, antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo más, la atmósfera que les rodeaba se tensó aún más, Kiryu le miraba con ojos entre cerrados, mientras permanecía de pie de manera segura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber con tanta urgencia? ¿Quieres saber cómo me sentía mientras era un Dark Signer? ¿Qué es lo que se siente convertirse en polvo mientras sabes que has muerto por una traición? ¿O quizá quieras saber cómo es que estamos en este mundo y resucitamos, sin ningún recuerdo de nuestro oscuro pasado, y encontrar la clave de ello las propias palabras de los que fueron tus amigos?

Jack no supo qué decir, mientras miraba inexpresivamente a Kiryu, y notó que él estaba definitivamente más nervioso.

-No es fácil, Jack. No es fácil…- tragó saliva al mirar a Jack. 'No es nada fácil estar enamorado de alguien cuyo corazón ya fue entregado'. –… simplemente es más difícil de lo que te imaginas. Yusei me llevó… a ciertos lugares, mostrándome ciertas cosas para remover recuerdos terribles. Recordar eso casi me vuelve loco- él miraba al suelo. –Hay una razón por la que no se nos permitió recobrar nuestras memorias. La justicia sólo podía ayudarnos con la muerte, en la que intentaríamos olvidar que fuimos criminales. Para olvidarnos de un sendero de pesadillas que logramos sólo conseguir como Dark Signers. Y más importante aún… para olvidarnos de cómo era tener esos sentimientos de ira, de codicia, de glotonería, de lujuria… los Siete Pecados Capitales, Jack. ¿Eso te satisface?

Jack parecía meditar en lo dicho. Apenas parecía ser lo que necesitaba… y más de alguien que, aparentemente, a penas recordaba lo que había pasado con ellos mismos. Kiryu debía estar omitiendo algo, alguna otra cosa que pudiera ayudar a salvar a la antigua Carly.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Yusei resonaron en la mente de Jack. Él le había advertido que las causas podían ser únicamente obra del azar. Kiryu y Carly eran diferentes, pues éste tenía lo recuerdos de cuando formaban el Team Satisfaction. Así que, probablemente, era más fácil recordar para él que para Carly que no se habían conocido de mucho antes.

Lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo fijamente mientras proseguía con su relato. Aún cuando Kiryu escondiera algo, debía entender que el platinado no quería descender por ese camino de nuevo… imaginaba que era doloroso recordar todo eso. (2)

Kiryu, no notando la vacilación de Jack para contestar, continuó:

-Cada uno de nosotros se alimentó de un pecado a fin de darnos motivación para vivir, y servir al Rey del Inframundo. (3) Nosotros ya nos habíamos alimentado con mismo ese pecado, él simplemente lo alteró a su gusto… haciéndolo más torcido y oscuro. ¿Te doy algún ejemplo?

Jack asintió en silencio.

-Como primero, me tienes a mí. Yo me alimenté del pecado de la Ira. Enfadado porque Yusei me traicionó. Aunque al final me enteré de que todo eso había sido una equivocación, me sentía tan frustrado porque por su culpa me habían atrapado y encerrado en la cárcel. Yo iba a morir allí, Jack. Entonces, se me ofreció la oportunidad de seguir con vida para conseguir mi venganza en contra de Yusei. Estaba realmente loco, pero aquello me dio la motivación para servir al Rey del Inframundo- chasqueó la lengua. –Finalmente, fallé, pero hacerlo me libró de su manipulación. No puedo hablar de lo que alimentó a los otros, pero intentaré hablar acerca de Carly, que es en realidad de la única de quien quieres saber, ¿verdad?

Entonces, él miró a Jack.

-Creo que ella fue alimentada… con la Lujuria, si así lo quieres llamar. Pero pienso que no fue con la lujuria que esperarías ver en la cama… pero ella deseaba tener tu amor. Supongo que también podrías llamarlo Codicia. El Rey del Inframundo se aprovechó del amor que ella te tenía para manipularla, del deseo que tenía de que algún día le corresponderías –aunque a juzgar por lo mal que has cuidado de ella, es obvio el por qué se ha olvidado de ti–.

Suspiró al recargarse en la pared.

-A resumidas cuentas, no puedo decir el por qué de sus acciones. Después de todo fuiste tú quien la enfrentó en duelo, ¿no es así?

Jack sabía que lo que dijo Kiryu era cierto, ya que ella había aceptado que estaba deseosa de estar siempre con él. Había admitido que sería egoísta con tal de mantenerlo cerca de ella. Pero no estaba seguro de si esa fue la Carly Dark Signer o la real Carly que estaba hablando. Pero si era cierto lo que Kiryu decía… acerca de que sus colegas Dark Signer habían sido corrompidos, entendía el por qué sus pensamientos inocentes se habían oscurecido, convirtiéndola en la Dark Signer a la que se había enfrentado en duelo.

Era suficiente para profundizar más su herida. Así, él acababa de descubrir cómo se formaron los Signos Oscuros. Pero lo que necesitaba saber era el por qué habían perdido su memorias. La contestación de Kiryu era vaga y parecía que, más bien, evadía la pregunta.

-¿Por qué perdieron sus memorias?- era una pregunta sencilla, así que Jack esperaba una respuesta sencilla, una mucho más específica de la que el otro le diera.

Kiryu evitó mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro se arrugó en un ceño.

-Porque nosotros escogimos olvidar. Escogimos olvidarnos de cualquier cosa que pasó, de los eventos del antes y después.

-

-

-

Lo que le dolió mucho más de Carly, que lo que le dijera Kiryu, era ser conciente de que ella se había olvidado de él. La cruda verdad que le golpeaba a la cara. Podía recordar la reacción de Kiryu la vez que lo encontraron, lleno de furia, trastornado, escupiendo palabras hirientes respecto a lo que le habían hecho.

Pero Kiryu no era Carly. Kiryu no podía decir la razón del por qué Carly había preferido olvidar, él apenas sabía el por qué Carly escogió ser uno de ellos. Las palabras de Crow se mezclaron en su mente. Ella estaba triste.

¿Sería, entonces, casualidad que ella deseara borrar sus sentimientos, olvidándose de la persona por la que los sentía? Pero si ese era el caso, él le había confesado sus sentimientos durante el duelo. Podía jurar que Carly le oyó, entonces ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de él, mientras él seguía inseguro de continuar. Después… confusión, sus ojos sin vida… golpeada, su cuerpo siendo destruido. Su mente no podía estar en un buen momento.

Aún así, Jack prefería seguir asiéndose de la esperanza de que ella supiera que, tras confesarse, él también le correspondió. Sin embargo, ese silencio no explicaba el POR QUÉ… por qué ella había perdido la memoria.

Golpeó una vez más el barandal de la torre, furioso por sólo saber lo que había pasado, y miró hacia el ocaso en un vano intento por tratar de olvidar todo. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. No podía ver a Ciudad Satélite desde allí, pero veía algo que le causaba mucho más dolor que eso… la sonrisa radiante de Carly dirigida hacía él. El ex Rey que no la merecía. El Signer que siempre estaba en su negativa, sin ser capaz de comprender las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

Cuando él aún seguía siendo un niño, y tras la muerte de sus padres, se había prometido que nunca más lloraría. Pero eso fue imposible cuando vio a Carly desaparecer hecha polvo entre sus manos. Y más aún, con toda esa información llenando su mente, diciéndole claramente que ella no deseaba recordarlo. Era tan difícil no llorar de rabia. Pero no había cabida, aún estando tan sensible, para frustraciones.

Lo que él deseaba era que alguien, quien fuera, supiera la respuesta a su pregunta. El por qué ella había escogido olvidar. Todo lo que podía hacer era ASUMIR, pero eso no era bastante. Y si le preguntara a Carly en su estado actual, lo único que conseguiría sería una inclinación de cabeza, mientras sus ojos desconcertados lo mirarían. Claro, ella no sabría tampoco la respuesta, ya que, en primer lugar, había olvidado el por qué inicial.

Estaba tan cerca de gritarle, de llorarle y preguntarle el por qué ella estaba jugando con su corazón. Pero no, Jack Atlas debía ser fuerte.

Jack Atlas escondía sus sentimientos de todos los demás lo mejor que podía.

Jack Atlas era mejor que sus sentimientos.

-

-

-

Había una atmósfera espesa y fría entre Jack y Kiryu, mientras caminaban para encontrarse con Carly. Jack miraba de vez en vez a los ojos al otro, y parecía que Kiryu reprodujera ese pensamiento perfectamente. Carly aún permanecía en el lugar donde la dejaran antes de que ellos salieran, comiendo un pastel de fresa y bebiendo un poco de té. Notando que ellos dos volvían, sin percatarse de las miradas austeras que se dedicaban, les sonrió radiantemente, agitando la mano en dirección a ellos.

-¡Hey, chicos!- les llamó, haciéndoles ver que aún permanecía allí, lo que sirvió para suavizar la situación. El mal ambiente desapareció al momento de entrar. Ya fuera porque habían visto a Carly o porque ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en el otro. Pero por la expresión de Kiryu en su rostro al momento de verla, era más bien porque se encontraba cerca de Carly nuevamente.

-¡Hemos regresado!- su humor volvía a ser alegre, la chica le sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Jack gruñó en contestación, como si le fuese imposible devolverle la sonrisa o su saludo. Estaba furioso con ella y con Kiryu, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía culpa alguna.

Estaba confundido.

Lo que le desconcertaba y frustraba era que, mientras que para Kiryu los sentimientos de Jack por Carly eran obvios, el platinado se comportaba de una manera muy amistosa con ella –aunque le gustaba coquetearle–.

Kiryu realmente había sido un mujeriego en el pasado, al menos cuando no había duelos de cartas involucrados. Aún así, Jack pensaba que él era mejor que el platinado en eso. Pero al parecer, estaba equivocado.

-¿Todo está bien?- en todo ese tiempo ella miraba a Jack, sonriéndole – ¡Por todos los dioses! Su sonrisa eran tan hermosa–, mientras sus gafas escondían el brillo de sus ojos.

Era demasiado para seguir soportándolo. No supo qué decir y simplemente asintió sin acercarse a ella, y el ceño fruncido que tenía fue remplazado por una sonrisa.

Kiryu, sin embargo, caminó hacia ella acariciándole el cabello.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, querida- ella estaba a punto de objetar, cuando la interrumpió. –Sólo puro melodrama, ¿ya sabes, no? ¿Acaso las chicas no suelen hacerlos?- el rubor de sus mejillas no despareció, a pesar del comentario, aunque ella lo deseo, intentando permanecer serena.

-B-bueno, sí pero…

Él la rodeó.

-Este drama no es como de las de telenovelas, querida. Este drama…- sus ojos se sesgaron, mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido. –…No es normal.

Ella deseo preguntar qué quiso decir con 'normal', y aún más al notar cómo Jack se alejó rápidamente de ellos, mientras que con un movimiento de la mano les indicaba que se marchaba y parecía preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado allí atrás que eso le puso de mal humor?

-

-

-

Jack todavía miraba fijamente el ocaso, con su mente llena de los recuerdos de lo sucedido últimamente, intentando ignorarlos lo mejor que podía. ¿Por qué no podía tranquilizarse? ¿Por qué mientras más lo intentaba, sus sentimientos se avivaban ante el constante recuerdo de lo sucedido en el día de hoy? Otro grito que escapó de su boca cuando nuevamente golpeó el barandal, ignorando el dolor subsiguiente. Necesitaba descargar todo eso en algo, en alguien, lo que fuera para que dejara de sentirse tan indefenso. Tan todo lo contrario de lo que siempre era. Se sentía como un forastero, como alguien fuera de su propio mundo. Se sentía desconectado de todo. Esa no era la conducta normal de Jack Atlas, y él era consiente de eso. Y ésta no era de mucha ayuda a la hora de intentar controlar sus sentimientos de frustración y rabia.

-¿Jack?

Esa simple voz, tan suave, apacible que percibieron sus oídos lo dejó helado. Se quedó de piedra por la pura voz, conciente de a quién pertenecía. No, no era su imaginación. Si él permanecía durante mucho más tiempo en silencio, ella se asustaría, optando mejor por marcharse. Pero todo lo contrario pasó. Se acercó, hasta quedar a su lado y descansando los brazos sobre el barandal, sus ojos se posaron sobre el ocaso. Le miró, ligeramente sorprendido de que no llevara sus horrendas gafas puestas. Estaba a punto de preguntarle la razón, pensando si acaso ella podía ver sin ellas, cuando se le adelantó.

-Entiendo porque viniste aquí… No sé por qué, pero el paisaje es tan reconfortante… se puede ver mejor el atardecer… reflejado en el agua…Me gusta cómo se ve todo esto- hizo una pausa, en medio de un suspiró lleno de paz. –Te ayuda a tener una mejor perspectiva de las cosas.

Su pose y sus ojos se ablandaron ante esas palabras. Aquello había sido las mismas palabras que Carly le dijera la última vez que ellos estuvieron ahí, la última vez antes de… que ella se volviera una Dark Signer. Al principio, la razón principal por la que siempre iba ahí era porque Satélite no era visible desde ese lugar, pero ahora había ido porque era el lugar donde se encontrara con ella. Cuando él juró que se redimiría ante sus ojos. En respuesta a su declaración, sólo asintió, mirando hacia el frente y sosteniéndose aún del barandal. Se sentía todavía enojado, pero también se sentía feliz de que se tomara la molestia de haberle ido a ver, aún incluso con todo y sus pensamientos revueltos girándole en la cabeza, él se sentía feliz por la sola presencia de Carly.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- aquello sonó más como afirmación que como una pregunta, pero Carly ignoró la manera en que le habló, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil! Revisé toda la ciudad de arriba abajo… perdí muchísimo tiempo… incluso mis gafas se rompieron al caerme por tropezar con una piedra.

'Típico de Carly'. Pensó, aunque justo en ese momento no podía ayudarla con eso. Le sonrió dulcemente, en tanto ella enseñaba las gafas y las doblaba para guardarlas.

-Vamos, hay que arreglarlas- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ignorando las protestas de que la esperase. Tuvo que correr a fin de alcanzarlo.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un antiguo compañero mío, tus habilidades sociales son terribles.

Se sobresalto ante las palabras de la chica, sabía que tenía razón. Silenciosamente se reprendió, tenía que recordar que le había dicho que anteriormente trabajaron juntos.

-Eh… Jack tengo una pregunta- ahora ellos caminaban uno al lado del otro. Las manos de Jack permanecían en sus bolsillos, mientras miraba fijamente al frente, no evitando que pensamientos negativos le comenzaran a llenar la mente otra vez. Consiente que ella esperaba una señal, la miró para indicarle que podía proseguir a preguntar.

-Entre tú y Kiryu… ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando salieron del café?- sus ojos se estrecharon al la mención de Kiryu, realmente prefería no responder a esa pregunta. Pero la mirada de curiosidad y el gesto de sus labios, le indicaron que ella no cedería sin una lucha., y suspiró, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Estábamos discutiendo algo… algo sobre un viejo amigo- los ojos de Jack reflejaron su nerviosismo al caer en cuenta de que el 'amigo' de quien hablaban era de ella.

Su curiosidad aún no era satisfecha y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué amigo?

Le dedicó una mirada rápida a ella, vacía.

-Una chica que se ha ido lejos de nosotros- Carly frunció en entrecejo al escuchar la contestación.

-¿Ella se murió?- se contrarió por la pregunta. Los recuerdos de Carly habían muerto, así que técnicamente no le estaría mintiendo. Se lo afirmó en silencio, acentuando su ceño.

-Lo siento mucho… E-es sólo que me sorprendí mucho de que conocieras a Kiryu- la chica jugaba con un pasador de su cabello, algo que Jack sabía que sólo hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

-Viejos amigos, supongo- él cortó la conversación allí, deseando no más interrogatorios y, al mismo tiempo dándole un poco de tranquilidad a la chica.

-

-

-

Sus gafas fueron arregladas. Aunque todavía seguía dudando en ponérselos, mordiéndose los labios. Se encontraban fuera de la óptica, y Jack había insistido en pagar todos los daños ya que, en cierto sentido, él era el causante del accidente. Ella, siendo la misma chica amable de siempre, mencionó que no tenía cómo pagárselo y murmuró un profundo 'gracias'.

Él la cortó con un:

-Considéralo como un agradecimiento por preocuparte por mí- con eso puso punto final al asunto.

No obstante, él alzó una ceja en señal de interrogación al notar que se tardaba mucho en ponérselas. Tan bonitos que lucían sus ojos sin ellas (no que fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta algún día). Le gustaban los ojos de Carly.

-¿Carly?- pronunció su nombre despacio, mientras notaba cómo se sobresaltaba y soltaba los lentes. Lo bueno es que no se rompieron. Sus ojos violetas siguieron las gafas hasta el suelo, suspiró mientras agitaba la cabeza. La misma asustadiza de siempre.

No obstante, las recogió, colocándoselas, cuidando de guardar las debidas distancias que su condición de amigos le imponía; sin importar cuánto deseara acunar su rostro entre sus manos. Pestañeó para que su mente volviera a la realidad, la chica se puso nerviosa al notar el rostro de Jack tan cerca al de ella, mirándola fijamente. Ella fijó la vista en el suelo. Jack suspiró de nuevo, negando con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para darle un poco de espacio a Carly.

-Y-yo… acabo de recordar algo- ella hizo una pausa para morderse los labios otra vez. –Navidad se está acercando, ¿verdad?- a esto, Jack se giró, mirándola a los ojos.

Con toda honestidad, se había olvidado de la festividad con tantas cosas importantes que tenía en mente. (Como intentando encontrar la manera para que los recuerdos de la chica volvieran).

-¿Navidad?

-Necesito comprar un regalo para ti, por pagar por mi torpeza… y para Kiryu por pagar mi almuerzo- tic nervioso en el ojo de Jack en contestación.

Así que Kiryu intentaba comprar a la chica. Realmente estaba coqueteando con Carly, la próxima vez que Jack lo viera le daría un puñetazo en la boca.

-Todavía… no sé si tenga algún familiar… así que…- sus palabras se arrastraron y su expresión se endureció, mirando al suelo constantemente y mordiéndose los labios. –Yo…

Jack notó como comenzaba a dudar y que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, sin ser capaz de ayudarla y sin saber qué hacer. Pensando sobre el asunto, Carly jamás le habló acerca de su familia –incluso mientras ellos vivieron juntos–. Así que lo único que logró hacer, fue ponerle una mano en el hombro, esforzándose por sonreírle (aún cuando más bien parecía estar conmocionado, ella no le cuestionó nada).

-¿Te gustaría…? ¿Pasar Navidad conmigo y…? ¿Kiryu?- si ella era amiga del platinado, sabía que le preguntaría el por qué no lo invitaba también. ¡Sus ojos se iluminaron al instante en que ella le asintió y le sonrió!

-¡Sí, eso sería grandioso! Debo ir a hablarle de inmediato a Kiryu y preguntarle si desea acompañarnos, con suerte y no se encuentre ocupado. Y-yo te llamaré para saber a qué horas quedamos.

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia, regalándole una sonrisa amigable.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. ¿Estaría bien que te considerara un amigo?

'Preferiría que mejor me llamases 'novio', pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza a fin de alejar aquellos pensamientos. (4) Carly estaba siendo más amistosa con él y eso ya era un progreso. Aún cuando no había intentado conocerse más, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para quedarse de ver en otra ocasión, y por lo que veía, sería muy pronto. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, aunque la idea de ser acompañados de Kiryu seguía sin agradarle. No obstante, por el momento podía sentirse satisfecho, así que se limitó a asentir; para luego verla marcharse, quizás a su departamento. Jack debía pedirle la dirección de su casa, pero por el momento, pedirle tal cosa sería muy apresurado.

Justo en ese instante le vino un nuevo pensamiento, si ellos seguían viéndose, en cualquier momento se encontrarían con Yusei y los demás, por lo que parecía ser mejor presentarle de nuevo a todos.

-¿Estaría bien si traigo a otros dos amigos? Se llaman Yusei Y Crow. Kiryu los conoce, así que estoy seguro que no le importará- ella pareció ponerse nerviosa ante la idea de estar con otras personas a las que no conocía, pero si eran amigos de ellos dos…

-Está bien. Tengo que irme, pero te veré luego, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.

Se despidió agitando su mano, en tanto Jack se preguntó si algún día podrían tener una cita a solas, claro, antes de reprenderse por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

En verdad que odiaba tener que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, ya que durante toda su vida había estado trabajando duro y tenazmente, pero ahora él se encontraba incapaz de hacerlo. Quizá porque se trataba de Carly… la misma Carly que quiso olvidarse de que él existía. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño, agitando su cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos que sólo lo encolerizaban aún más y lo hacían sentir mal.

Con la mención de Carly sobre la Navidad, recordó que debía ir a hacer sus compras navideñas. Necesitaba un regalo para Yusei, probablemente también para Aki; para Crow, suponía, los gemelos… quizá para Kiryu… La sola mención de su nombre le hacía recordar su enojo por andar coqueteándole a Carly, lo que le hacia preguntarse si realmente valía la pena que le comprara uno.

También estaba Mikage. Tal vez algo pequeño y sencillo, como símbolo de lo que hiciera por él durante el último año. No era que no quisiese regalarle algo, pero no la consideraba exactamente como una amiga. Quizás algo de joyería… a las chicas les gusta las joyas ¿o no?

Echaría un vistazo a las tiendas a su alrededor, aprovechando que se encontraba afuera para hacer todas las compras. Estaban a unos cuantos días, y si lo posponía para más tarde, seguramente los mejores regalos se agotarían.

-

-

-

-¿K-Kiryu?- la voz sonaba nerviosa.

Él se sorprendió de al ver que se trataba de Carly. Le había dado el número de su celular, pero jamás se esperó que le llamara tan pronto.

-¿Sí?- respondió, mirando la gente pasar a través de la ventana de su departamento.

-¿Estarás ocupado en Navidad?... Yo quisiera darte un presente para darte gracias por lo del otro día. Y Jack dijo que los tres podíamos pasarla juntos. También mencionó que vendrían otras personas que conocen… me parece que eran Yusei y Crow.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- su gesto se arrugó. Todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba.

-¡Grandioso! Entonces, te llamaré luego cuando Jack me dé los detalles. Quizá te parezca raro lo que estoy haciendo, pues apenas te conozco… pero… ¡Sentí que debía agradecerte el almuerzo de hoy! Has sido tan gentil conmigo.

Sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo de tocar el vidrio de la ventana.

-No hay problema, querida, Cuídate, ¿quieres?- cuando colgó, su puño golpeó la ventana. No la podía odiar por lo que hacía, ¿cómo poder odiar a alguien como ella? Pero lo que él esperaba era que recordara el tiempo que pasaron juntos siendo Dark Signers, cuando los dos eran corrompidos por las sombras, cuando eran 'amigos'.

Recordó el tiempo en que ella seguía triste por causa de Jack y cuando se determinó a aceptar aquella carta que la distinguiría como una oscura, siendo guiada por él y Misty. También cuando trabajaron juntos en su D-Wheel, y el cómo intentó adiestrarla para que manejara mejor, hasta que ella le dijo que deseaba hacerlo a su manera.

A pesar de ser los Dark Signers y ser malos y no poder ayudarla, no podía evitar recordar los viejos tiempos con cariño. Cuando parecía que cualquier rastro de humanidad había desaparecido, recordaba que él le había bromeado diciéndole que todo eso era como un juego de ajedrez en el que si ella ganaba podría regresar con su querido Jack. Ella en respuesta, le golpeó en el brazo, al mismo tiempo en que se daba cuenta de que le agradecía su apoyo y el que estuviera ahí, para ella. Con su odio a Yusei, y con su anhelo por Jack, se sentían, en cierta manera, unidos para un solo fin. Había encontrado la amistad en el último lugar que podía haberse imaginado.

Y de esa manera, terminó enamorándose de ella. Hacer eso era un tabú, como Dark Signers lo más importante era completar los deseos del Rey del Inframundo, no había lugar para sentimentalismos. Quizá sólo era un esfuerzo desesperado por aferrarse a lo que quedaba de su humanidad, pero la verdad era que, estando cerca de ella, se sentía confortado. Debía ser por que ella era muy despistada (y eso lo enternecía) porque francamente no comprendía cómo lo había logrado. Una vez que recobró sus memorias, también sufrió de muchas pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que volvía a experimentar esos sentimientos de ira, en los que escuchaba la voz susurrante del dios Terrestre que le repetía que debía obedecerle. Pero al mismo tiempo, en sus sueños veía a Carly. Aún en los momentos en los que habían sido tratados como basura, controlados por las sombras, ellos lograron encontrar la amistad. Y eso era muy extraño…

Pero para ser sinceros, le sorprendió encontrarse con Carly en aquel café en el que decidió ir a almorzar. Ella estaba ahí, sentada, viendo el menú para escoger lo que comería. Decidiendo ir a donde ella para cortejarle un poco, recordándose que ella lo desconocería por completo. Pero para ser francos, no deseaba que ella recobrara su memoria. Si lo hacía, también lo harían sus sentimientos hacia Jack Atlas. Y siendo un hombre tan egoísta como lo era, no quería que eso pasara.

Suspiró, al momento de recargarse contra la pared. De seguro que esa semana iba a ser una muy ocupada.

-

-

-

(1)Sigo indecisa en si debía traducir esto, debido a que es un pensamiento. Pero como todo, tiene relación a cierta frase que Jack utiliza. Aquí está: "Ahora que el mundo no se ha acabado, te envío mi amor. No se trata del amor de un héroe, porque no me siento como tal."- Héroe por Nickelback

(2)Que conste que sí decía que lo asió de la mano. La frase decía: 'He clutched his hand'… ¿a que parece un gesto demasiado yaoi? XD.

(3) King of the Underworld. Es la frase que utiliza, y francamente no sé si así se utilice en japonés o en el doblaje en español. Si alguien lo sabe, decirme, porque yo me salté desde el enfrentamiento de Akita VS Yusei en el hospital, hasta el duelo de Jack VS Carly

(4)La oración en esta parte tiene más sentido en inglés. Como sabemos amigo es 'friend' y novio es 'boyfriend'. Así que Jack antepone el 'boy' al 'friend', por eso piensa que sería mejor que le llamase novio.

_¡Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas a todos! Sé que me he apresurado un poco, pero no se preocupen. Mi intención es hacer que Carly se integre al grupo de Jack de una buena vez. _

_El próximo capítulo tendrá más relación con la Navidad, pero no lo postearé hasta DESPUÉS de ella. Sé que es raro, pero ¡tengo que disfrutar del espíritu de las fechas!_

_Sin embargo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Más drama en lo relacionado con los sentimientos de Kiryu, en el próximo capítulo. ¿Logrará que Jack lo bombardeé? Habrá que esperar para verlo ~_

_Notas de la traductora: Menos mal que se dará un descanso… ¡he estado pegada al CPU desde hace tres días y apenas logré terminarlo! Este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta el momento. Entre empacar las cosas para mudarme y el trabajo y cuidar a mi sobrina que se ha venido a pasar las vacaciones aquí… mis ojos han terminado en espiral. ¡Además de que la idiota de mí borró el archivo de la USB al momento de ir al Inter! ((Si tuviera inter en casa, definitivamente no dormiría XD)) Y después, la Web no me dejaba actualizar :_: De ahí la tardanza. Espero no vuelva a pasar esto._

_Aquí dejaré las respuestas de los reviews que, por no contar con una cuenta en FF o no tener habilitado la opción de mensajes privados, me ha sido impossible responderles directamente._

**Livert-Girl:**

I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! x3  
I do feel sorry for Jack that Carly doesn't remember though. :/ If only Carly remembered... but at least this gives Jack a chance to know Carly better!  
There's been a lot of sad moments, hasn't there? I'm hoping that the third Chapter's more... lively, but then again it has Jack in conflict of his true intentions, so I can't be too sure. XD Nonetheless, have a good day!

///////

_**Traducción:** ¡Me siento contenta de que estés disfrutando de la historia! X3 Siento pena por Jack de que Carly no recuerde nada. :/ Si tan sólo Carly recordara... ¡pero eso le da oportunidad a Jack de conocerla mejor! ¿Hay demasiados momentos trágicos, verdad? Espero que el tercer capítulo sea más... vivo ((Refiriéndose a que no hará tantos momentos trágicos)). pero entonces Jack entrará nuevamente en conflicto con sus verdaderas intenciones, sin estar demasiado seguro de ello. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!_

_((Oie! Estuve leyendo tu ff de Chibi Yami y está genial. Mi madre y poco me saca de la casa por reírme como loca, pero la escena en donde le sucede el 'accidente' a Yami me hizo carcajearme de lo lindo. ¿Por k no lo continuas? Me parece que es una muy buena historia. Por fas, k no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que haría Seto kaiba con un mini Yami... ¿una hemorragía nasal, tal vez XD?))_

_Matta au!_


End file.
